


Reminicent Passion

by Reola



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Smut, spoilers I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reola/pseuds/Reola
Summary: Byleth thinks about the passed 7 years of his live. Claude wants to get laid.





	Reminicent Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh this is my second fic for them today cause i love them so much??? Sorry if it's bad. Haven;t written proper smut in two long!

Byleth was 27 when he had his first kiss. He had it in a crumbling monastery underneath a bright and sunny day with someone whom he truly loved.

The next few years were filled with endless suffering and fighting after it but it was always worth it when he saw Claude smile and thought of the future to come after the fighting.

Byleth blew a sigh as he sat on the grass thinking of the past. His was more bloody than most having been a mercenary. Sure, it’d paid him handomsely and he’d been good at it but now… he realized the true weight of what he’d been doing since he was 16. When it was too late to fix it. Perhaps this was what the term meant you don’t know what you’ve done until its finished meant… He looked up at the starry sky as if they had an answer to his musing. 

“Byleth? What are you doing out here?” Claude came up behind him and wrapped tan arms around his middle. The tell tale tickle of the others beard telling him he was leaning on his shoulder. 

“Thinking…” He triked off before laughing quietly.

“Hm? What’s so funny?” He heard the curiosity in the others voice rather than see as he still gazed up to the millions of twinkling lights overhead.

“Do you remember all those years ago… that night we sat out here talking?”

“Of course. I was trying my hardest not to conbust.” The brunette readily replied looking up to the stars as well.

“Combust?” He couldn’t imagine what that was about…

“Yeah. I had the hugest crush physically possible and you were just all non chalonelty close to me… You are a terrible tease even until today you know…” He sighed and shook his head.

“What do you mean?” He tilted his head curiously. He couldn’t recall anything passed a few verbal jabs… And he wasn’t exactly the best conversationalist he’d been told.

“You know… showing off skin all the time when you train, acting all sexy when you sleep, making that adorable excited face…”

Most of those sounded out of his control or completely normal. Who trains completely covered up? And what does sleeping sexily even mean? Adorable excited face? Most people told him his face never changed. Well, that’s Claude for you. Dramatic and perceptive. “Yeah, yeah. How about I make it up to by giving you a little gift then?” He looked over for the first time that night and smiled suggestively.

Claude never stood up faster. “Why are we still here?” He said excitedly and impatient. Oh these things excited him…

He smiled and stood up quickly leading the way to their shared bedroom.

Opening the large wooden doors leading to their room, Byleth easily crawled on top of their bed beckoning Claude over who looked ready to jump him before they even did anything. He pulled the taller into a kiss knotting his fingers in his wild hair. He felt the noble pull him closer by his waist and tilt his head. The blond smirked licking the others bottom lip, asking for entrance, and easily slipping his tongue in once it was granted. They stayed like that for a while, extranging spit and exploring the others mouths before the room began to grow impossibly warm for him. He moved his hands out of his hair and to the others shirt pulling back to get air and tug up the garment.

“Sh-shirt…” He mumbled voice rough from arousal and his lips slightly numb from the force of the kissing.

He heard the other groan pull his shirt up and tug the tealettes off as well before pushing him down. Instead of kissing once more he moved to Byleth’s neck kissing, licking, and nipping at the exposed skin there, big hands sliding down to scrape lightly at his sides knowing full well how sensitive Byleth was. The result was a series of sighs and quiet gasps from him and a small whine from the teasing. Claude always teased.

The older man bit his lip as a moan threatened to bubble up. Claude had moved further down a skilled mouth moving to play with a pert nipple his hand rolling the other between his fingertips and pulling slightly just how he knew Byleth licked it. “Mm…!” A moan, muffled by his hand leaked through. Claude moved the hand.

“Hey… I like hearing you moan for me. It’s sexy.” He shot him a dirty grin and Byleth flushed but didn’t fight him. 

He returned to his ministrations before switching to the other and then continuing down loving every noise and gasp he heard. When he reached his pants and underwear he pulled them both off but decided to be a tease for a little longer. “What do you want, Byleth?” He looked up smirking as the other flushed impossibly darker.

‘And you say I’m a tease…’ He muttered before steeling himself. “U-um… I want you to… fuck me please…” He looked down with tears in his eyes from pleasure and slight embarrassment. Claude never thought he looked better.

The brunette hurried to get down his own pants and boxers reaching into their nightside table and grabbing the oil. He hurriedly coated three fingers sticking one in carefully. He didn’t wanna hurt him, even if they had done this countless times before. Byleth moaned at the intrusion but made no other motions. Taking that as a good sign, he moved the finger in and out a few times wiggling it around a bit before adding a second and soon after third.

With the stretching done he poured a generous amount on his cock and then lined himself up. “Ready?”

The teal haired man nodded and he pushed in.

Even after countless fun times, he was still incredibly tight and it felt amazing. It took an obscene amount of self control for him to not just thrust into him with wild abandon and for him to sink in inch by inch. He breathed out when he bottomed out and paused to wait for the other to give him the ok. After several agonizing moments he nodded and Claude began moving with slow and shallow thrusts at first, before speeding up going deeper with each thrust. Soon, you could hear the echoes of Byleth’s cries, his groans, and the slapping of skin echoing across the walls. He felt so amazing and he reached down whispering sweet nothings into the others ears knowing Byleth loved it. 

He felt his orgasm approaching Byleth wrapped both his legs around the others waist hands raking down his back just to ground himself as his vision went white and he just about screamed cumming on both of their stomachs. His lover wasn’t far behind him speeding up soon after and releasing deep inside him.

They stayed there for a few more moments catching their breath, before Claude pulled out and laid next to him, spent. 

“That was great.” Claude was smiling like the love sick puppy he knew he was.

“Hm…” Byleth replied already falling asleep. He felt warm, happy, and exhausted. He felt Claude clean them both up, tuck him in, and kiss him goodnight before he fell asleep.

Byleth had pleasant dreams that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too bad! Leave a comment or kudo if you like! (They fuel me to keep writing.)


End file.
